Troublesome Love
by SketchFox
Summary: Kagami's life is turned upside-down when she falls for Konata. Watch to see how she unties the newest knot in her life. Konami and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

I reallyx10000 hate moving and that is final. Especially when it's three times in two short weeks. Anyway, keep supporting Konami!!

* * *

Konata's head drooped towards the table as she fought to stay awake. "Izumi!" Her head snapped up. "Hai!" Her teacher grinned at her. "Sleeping again?" Konata grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "There's an excellent reason for this, Kuroi-sensei. You see, last night I was trying out this new cheat code for-"

The blonde woman made a shushing noise and rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Just try to stay awake and don't fail this class." She turned back towards the board. Konata sighed and rested her head on her desk. It was going to be a long day.

"So, you fell asleep in class."

"Yup."

"And you want me to let you copy my homework so you won't fail."

"Yup."

"Hell no."

"Kagamin~ Come on. Don't be so cruel. Please?"

The pig-tailed girl crossed her arms and turned her back on Konata. "No." She chanced a glance at her friend and was hit full-force by the otaku's puppy dog eyes.

Konata smirked inwardly as she watched Kagami fidget. She would never be able to stand against the force of her puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine! But you get it back to me by next period."

The otaku cheered as she was handed the assignment. "Why don't you ever borrow it form Miyuki? She's closer." Konata hesitated, looking momentarily stunned. "T-That's because I'm afraid that Kagamin will be jealous." Kagami's eyebrow twitched and Konata promptly found herself being thrown from the room. "Just finish up and get it back to me!!"

That night, Konata sat in front of her computer, staring blankly at the screen. She balanced a pen on her top lip. She found herself unconsciously wondering what Kagami was doing at the moment. Fiddling with the pen, the otaku wondered if she ought to give the tsundere a call.

"A..ACHOO!!" Kagami sneezed. Sniffing, she wondered off-handedly if someone was thinking about her. On an impulse, she dialed in Konata's number and waited for the girl to pick up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Konata."

"Kagamin! Watcha call me for?"

Kagami scratched her cheek. What did she call the blue-haired girl for?

"Nothing really…just wanted to call you I guess."

"Aww, Kagamin cares so much about me!"

"What!! Who cares about you?!"

"Denial, Kagamin. No need for so much denial."

"Who's in denial?!"

"You know you love me."

_***CLICK***_

Kagami slammed the phone down on the otaku, fuming. "That idiot! Stupid midget!" Huffing, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Then again, why was she getting so heated over this if she really didn't care.

A thought crept into her mind slowly. "What if I really am in love with her?" She pondered the issue briefly before shaking the dangerous thoughts from her mind. She laughed at herself briefly for even having such ridiculous thoughts.

"Impossible. How would I even fall in love with someone like that?" The pig-tailed girl didn't even notice that she had unconsciously acknowledged the fact that it was possible for her to be in love the otaku. Still telling herself that it was impossible for her to be in love with Konata, Kagami fell asleep.

Kagami yawned as she rummaged blearily about in her bag for her book. She had slept badly, having been up all night, her mind filled with thoughts on her blue-haired friend.

"Kagamin." "Waaahh!!" Kagami jumped in shock. Konata stood behind her looking vaguely amused by her reaction. Kagami inhaled deeply several times, struggling to stop an unexplained for blush from rising to her face. _What on earth am I blushing for?! _"W-What are you doing here?"

Konata sighed over exaggeratedly. "Kagamin~ You told me to return your homework to you. Since you don't seem to want it…." Kagami snatched her assignment from the girl's hands. "G-Give it here." She stuffed it unceremoniously into her desk. "What took you so long? I told you to return it yesterday."

The otaku grasped Kagami's hands, adopting a yearning expression. "My beloved Kagami, did you not miss me? A single day away from you is akin to-OOF!"

Kagami pushed her friend away, blushing furiously. "Baka," she muttered. "Just answer the question."

Konata grinned and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah, excellent question. You see, I was going to return it to you the next period but I got into a conversation with Hiyorin from Yutaka's class about…"

Kagami could feel her attention draining away with every other word that her friend uttered. After a while, she found herself staring intently at Konata's lips, fantasizing about how it would be to kiss those soft pink petals. Frantically, she shook the thoughts from her head and cut off the girl. "Okay, okay, whatever. Just shut up already."

She was instantly greeted by a pair of teary blue eyes. "Erk! Wha- Are you seriously crying?" Konata sniffed. "How could you be so cruel, Kagamin?! After all we did together last night, after all that you said to me?! Have you forgotten already?"

Kagami sweatdropped as Konata's words began to attract some rather unwanted attention. "Shhhh!! Okay okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Just…just SHHH!!" Seeing that people were still staring at them, Kagami grabbed the blunette's wrist and dragged her from the room.

"Please stop it. I'll…uh…I'll buy a new comic or something. Just stop. Please." Konata perked up. "Really?!" Kagami nodded, feeling slightly as if she had been tricked. "Yay, thanks Kagamin!!" Kagami went back into her classroom.

Misao and Ayano greeted her. "Neh, Hiiragi, I never knew that you had that sorta relationship with the midget. If ya told me earlier, I wouldn't have gotten annoyed at her stealing ya away all the time. How far have ya gotten with her?" _***SLAP* **_Kagami stormed off again. Misao looked perplexedly at Ayano. "What'd I do?" Ayano just sighed at how dense her friend was.

* * *

Thanks to everybody that read this!! Please read and review. I will be doing a sequel!! So thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

SketchFox here, thanks to everyone who's reading this story. So here's the second chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

Misao poked around curiously in her friend's room. "Hiraagi, don't you got anything good to read?" A stress mark made its appearance on Kagami's brow. "Misao, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING!!!"

The fanged girl cringed at Kagami's roar of anger. "OK OK, sheesh. Is this how you treat your girlfriend, Hiraagi?" Kagami lifted a perfunctory eyebrow. "My girlfriend?" Misao nodded. "Come on, Hiraagi. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Chibikko, ya know. Izumi?"

Kagami gawked at the tanned girl, then buried her head in her hands. "Oh God," she muttered. "I have enough to deal with at school without all of this."

Ayano smiled sympathetically at the pig-tailed girl. "Misao, stop torturing Kagami. We're supposed to be studying." Misao pouted, but returned to the small table at which they were studying.

Kagami clutched Ayano's hands, tears shining in her eyes. "Ayano, you're the only one that I can trust and rely on." The orange-haired girl sweat-dropped. "Uh, thank you?" "Hey!" Misao pointed to herself. "What about me?!"

Kagami looked flatly at the tanned girl. "What about you?" Misao slung and arm aound the tsundere. "Aw, you know you love me. But it's okay if you don't want to tell me." Kagami sighed._ This is going to be one LOOONG study session._

* * *

Konata hummed as she single-handedly demolished a group of ogres. "Heh heh, you'll never defeat me!!" She turned as she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in."

Yutaka entered the room, holding her homework in front of her. "Onee-chan, I'm having some trouble with my math. If it's not too much trouble, could you help me?"

Konata froze, paling. "I…uh…this…" Her mind screamed at her to find an excuse, so as not to disappoint the small figure standing at her door. "I'm actually working on something myself, so maybe you could arrange a study session with Minami-chan or something and the two of you could work out any problems that you encounter." Her hands gestured wildly as she babbled, hoping that Yutaka would buy her excuse.

Yutaka smiled, beaming happiness. "Arigato Onee-chan, Thanks for all your help. I'll go call Minami-chan right now." Bowing slightly, she exited her cousin's room. Leaving behind a extremely guilty Konata. _No… I really don't deserve your praise…_

"…and then she asked me if I could help her with her homework! How on earth am I supposed to do that?!"

"Uh, Izumi-sempai?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you calling _me_ about this? Shouldn't you be calling Hiraagi-sempai or Takara-sempai?"

"Ah, Kagamin just called me and idiot and slammed the phone down on me. That should so totally be labeled as domestic violence. Tsukasa's not much use in this field of knowledge and Miyuki wasn't home."

"Sempai, would you say that you were the male or female in your relationship with Hiraagi-sempai?"

"Mm, I would say that I was the wife. Kagamin seems more suited to be the husband."

"Hai, hai. Arigato Izumi-sempai."

"You're drawing the two of us together right this instant, aren't you?"

"…Hai. Please, Sempai. This is the most beautiful thing ever!!"

"Heh heh. Worry not, young grasshopper, you have my blessings. Show it to me when you're done though."

And that concluded her phone call. Konata sighed as she put down the phone and returned to her game. "OMG!! I'm DEAD?! When did that happen?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway through her study session, Kagami shivered as a chill ran down her spine. Ayano looked at her concernedly while doing her very best to comfort Misao over a fallen cookie. "What's wrong? Don't worry Misao, there's lots more cookies."

Kagami grimaced. "I get the feeling that someone's talking about me…and not in a good way." Ayano could only nod sympathetically as she now had to pin Misao to the ground, preventing her from devouring the tainted cookie.

At the sound of the scuffling behind her, Kagami turned. What she saw made her turn a nice shade of red. Ayano was bent over Misao, pinning her to the floor, their faces close together. "A-Ayano?"

The orange-haired girl looked up. "Yes?" Kagami was pointedly averting her gaze. "Er, do you mind getting off Misao now? That looks kinda wrong."

The two girls immediately leapt apart, each blushing heavily. Kagami lifted an eyebrow at their reactions. _Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised if there was something else going on between them. _"Neh Ayano, are you sure you have a boyfriend cuz' the two of you seem pretty cozy together…"

She then mentally slapped herself at that little bit of Konata that slipped from her lips. Thankfully, her two friends were too busy stammering out denials to pay much attention to that. _Konata's rubbing off on me…_

It then occurred to her that they had never even seen Ayano's boyfriend. Kagami wondered what type of person he was. After a few seconds of pondering, she nodded, her mind made up. "It's settled then."

Misao and Ayano stopped their flow of denials to look at her confusedly. "What's settled?" Ayano asked cautiously, not liking the determined expression on the tsundere's face.

Kagami looked at her with a wide grin on her face. "You're gonna introduce your boyfriend to us." "EEEHH?!"

* * *

"So then I told her that she ought to introduce her boyfriend to us."

"I'm more curious about how often I've been rubbing off on Kagamin."

"…Somehow, coming from you, that just sounds really perverted."

"It's a talent, Kagamin. It's a talent."

"That wasn't a compliment, you idiot!! Argh...So have you finished your homework yet?"

"…Kagamin~"

"No. Absolutely not."

"You haven't heard me out yet!!"

"I know you well enough to know what you're gonna ask!!"

"What if I offer to do something you in return?"

"You're probably just gonna offer to take me to some sort of anime/manga store or something."

"Noooo."

"What else do you have to offer?"

"How about I do a lap-dance for you?"

In her room, Kagami choked on her water, spitting it halfway across the room. She gawked at the phone the she held in her hand, hardly believing her ears as a bright flush made its way across her cheeks. The idea of her otaku friend giving her a lap-dance was disturbing, yet strangely enjoyable.

"D-Don't be stupid!!"

"Ooh, did that silence mean that Kagamin was thinking about it?"

_***CLICK***_

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes."

Slamming the phone down, Kagami glared at it, cheeks still tinted pink. Either she was paranoid or Konata's teasing had gotten a lot more provocative over the last two days. No, that was impossible. She pondered this as she prepared for her bath.

The remarks were just the same as always, except something had changed. Her own reactions towards the teasing had changed. Clothes fell from suddenly nerveless hands. "Oh God, I'm in love with my best friend."

How could she have been so thick?! All the signs pointed towards falling in love. Extensive blushing at Konata's usual teasing, thoughts tending to wander into rather dangerous grounds when around her, there was no doubt about it. She was in love with Konata Izumi. The question was, what was she going to do about it?

"What the hell am I going to do about this?" Kagami began pacing back and forth the length of her room. What _could_ she do? Confess? That was out of the question, she wasn't even sure if her current feelings were returned. Flirt back? She wasn't even sure if she could. There was only one thing left to do. Pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Yes, that does seem to be the best thing to do right now. It's not as if there's anything else left to do." Kagami mused to herself. Sighing, she gathered up her fallen clothes, getting ready for her bath, already mentally preparing herself for the next day.

* * *

SketchFox here!! And our favorite tsundere finally realizes her feelings for Konata!! It's about time anyways. Please leave reviews or I will eat you. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Heh heh, I've finally decided to update. Sorry 'bout the delay.

* * *

Yutaka yawned slightly as she stood in front of the bus stop with her cousin. _Ah~ I'm so tired today. Maybe I shouldn't have studied so late last night._ Looking over at Konata, she smiled. _Oh well, at least I wasn't alone. It looks like Onee-chan studied late last night as well._ Little did she know that Konata was in fact up late playing C 3.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she yawned again. "Are you alright, Yutaka-san?" The salmon-haired girl yelped in shock, jumping back. "Oh, Minami-san, you scared me." Minami bowed in apology, her hair forming a curtain over her eyes. "I apologize, Yutaka-san. I was merely concerned about your health."

All of a sudden, Konata popped up between them. "Aw, that's so sweet. Like a knight and his princess." Both girls turned bright red. "I-Izumi-sempai!!" "Onee-chan!!" Konata grinned in amusement at their reactions. "Heheh. Juuust joking."Both girls gave visible sighs of relief. "Or not."

"Ohayo." Konata turned around and pounced towards Kagami. "Kagami-sama!!" She was met halfway by Kagami's schoolbag. The pig-tailed girl glared at her in annoyance. "Baka. Stop making a scene." Konata pretended to cry. "Kagami-sama is so cold-hearted. Have you forgotten all of our time together? Has your heart turned to another woman?" This time, it was the tsundere's fist that met her face. "BAKA OTAKU!!"

The bus came and went, carrying two away a visibly subdued Konata and a blissfully relieved Kagami. The tsundere smiled happily to herself. _I really was just thinking too much last night. That midget's teasing is just the same as usual, my reaction was the same as usual, everything is just the same as-_

"AAAHH!!!" Kagami yelped in shock as Konata's face suddenly loomed up towards her. Her face flared red from embarrassment at their closeness. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Her only answer was look of mock sadness. "Am I not even allowed to care about _my _Kagamin's health?" The lilac-haired girl scowled in annoyance. "I do not you caring about my health. And I do not belong to you!!" Her heartbeat had suddenly quickened at Konata calling her 'my Kagamin'.

Konata squealed and poked one of her friend's very red cheeks. "Kagamin's blushing!! Kawaiii!!" She smiled in satisfaction as she received the exact reaction she had been hoping for. The tsundere turned an even brighter shade of red and began doing an excellent imitation of a goldfish.

The otaku looked at Kagami seriously. "Kagamin, you're supposed to be a rabbit, not a goldfish." "BAKA!!"

Kagami began to start throttling her midget friend as Minami, Tsukasa and Yutaka tried in vain to pry her off a laughing Konata. "O-Onee-chan, people are staring!" "I don't care! I'm gonna kill this midget if it's the last thing I do!"

Half an hour later…

All four girls stood outside their respective classrooms holding buckets of water. Silent tears streamed down Kagami's cheeks. _Whatever did I do to deserve this? Is it a crime to realize one day that you're in love with your best friend?_

Meanwhile, outside Konata's classroom, it was the same situation with some minor differences. "Kagamin~ This is so heavy." "What the hell?! You're not even standing! Get up and quit slacking!!"

Konata grinned lazily from her position on the ground, indifferent to Kagami's accusations. "But standing's so tiresome." The tsundere face-palmed. "That' s the whole point. Are all otakus so completely brainless?" Konata frowned. "How come Kagamin seems so insulting these days?"

She stared hard at the tsundere. Kagami began fidgeting under Konata's intense gaze. "W-What?" The otaku slapped her palm with her fist. "I've got it!" Kagami broke out in a cold sweat. _Oh no. What's she got? What if she realized my feeling for her?_"You must be jealous of my incredible intelligence!!!!"

"BAKA!!!!!" Kagami huffed in annoyance and turned away, secretly relieved that her feelings still remained a secret. Turning her head slightly, she looked surreptitiously at Konata. The otaku was humming something softly, her eyes closed. "….Beatiful." The word slipped unbidden from Kagami's lips.

Both girls immediately froze. _!!_ Kagami felt the cold hands of dread grip her in its grasp as Konata slowly turned to face her, a weird look upon her face. "Kagamin….what did you just say?"

Kagami's mind was a complete mess as she tried to think of a good excuse. "I…uh…I …" _Running away seems like a good idea, _said her brain. **But then I'll be cutting class!!**_ Who cares?!_ That seemed like a good point. Shooting a glance at her(nonexistent) watch, Kagami shouted out the firs thing that came to mind. "WOWLOOKATTHETIMEGOTTAGOBYE!!!", and then jumped out the window.

Konata was stunned for several seconds, before running to the window and looking out. Miraculously, the tsundere had managed to land safely on all fours and was currently dashing towards the school gates. "Wow," she muttered. "What the hell did she eat this morning?" Shrugging, she went back to holding her water. Yet a small smile tugged at her lips. "Beatiful, huh?"

* * *

Tsukasa and Miyuki looked up at Konata in utter shock. "Onee-chan jumped out the WINDOW?!" Miyuki pushed up her glasses. "Um, are you sure that you weren't seeing things? Jumping out of a third-floor window doesn't sound like something Kagami would do?" Konata shook her head. "I wasn't seeing things. Kagamin definitely jumped out the window."

Tsukasa looked slightly worried. "Onee-chan has appeared to be rather preoccupied with something lately….But I just thought that it was the school's pressure!" Miyuki looked worried. "Perhaps we should drop by your house after school. As Kagami's friends, we should be supporting her in her time of need." And so it was decided.

* * *

Kagami sneezed as she trudged aimlessly through the streets. Sniffing, she glared at the skies. "Huh, looks like rain." Shivering, she hugged herself tightly and wondered if she ought to head home. She grimaced as a flashback of what she just done floated to the surface of her mind. "ARRRGH!! What the hell was I thinking?! Konata probably thinks I'm some sort of nutcase now." Just then, as if echoing her mood, a rumble of thunder rolled across the skies. Kagami looked up, her face falling. "Oh shit." As soon as she finished this sentence, the rain started coming down in buckets.

Tsukasa squeaked as a flash of lightning ripped through the sky by her window. Konata, Miyuki and herself were sitting in her room, waiting for her sister to arrive. "I wonder if Onee-chan's okay? She should have arrived home by now." As if by magic, she heard the front door slam shut and the sound of someone heading up the stairs. "Onee-chan!" Tsukasa stood and opened the door of her room. Konata and Miyuki followed closely after her.

"Ara." The three girls stopped short as the sorry sight in front of them. A large puddle had gathered around the floor where Kagami stood and her every inch of her was soaking wet. The tsundere glared angrily at them through her curtain of dripping wet hair. "Don't. Ask," she growled. "O-Onee-chan…Are you al-" The door to Kagami's room slammed shut in their faces. "Just leave me alone!!"

Once safely inside her room, Kagami sighed and leaned against her door. Raking a hand through her hair, she stared up at the ceiling. _I probably shouldn't have yelled at them like that .... After all, it wasn't their fault that I fell in love with my best friend…and then jumped out a third-floor window and got caught in a rainstorm. _Sighing again, she changed out of her dripping wet clothes and then threw herself onto her bed. Lifting her hand, she stared at the halo made by the light around it. "Konata….Why are you doing this to me?" Still plagued by her thoughts, Kagami fell into a deep slumber, her dreams revolving around a certain blue-haired otaku.

Meanwhile, outside her door, Tsukasa was crying to Miyuki about how she didn't know what she had done to make her onee-chan angry. Miyuki sweat-dropped and pet the girl on her head, consoling her. Konata stood staring thoughtfully at Kagami's door, before slowly turning the knob and entering.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!!......I think. Anyways, thanks to everybody who's supporting this story. Please leave reviews. I love reviews. Long live Hetalia. It's snowing outside. Leave reviews…..and I'm out.


End file.
